Issues
by thisisboredomatitsfinest
Summary: Colin is caught sneaking to the bat manor and has an ridiculous request for the young Robin


The bat family had once again gathered in the living room for a celebration movie night after closing a case of drug gangs and allowing the streets of Gotham to be temporarily safe. Tonight was Bruce's turn to pick a movie and it wasn't a surprise when he decided to pick Mask of Zorro. All of the bat family, but one, was sitting in their respected, expensive, chairs. The old black and white movie had been paused in waiting for the last bat family member.

The youngest of the bats sighed heavily next to his father not ready for the hours of torture he was about to undergo watching this outdated movie.

"What's taking Alfred so long?" Dick asked, sitting on the other side of Bruce.

"He is old, Grayson." The young boy spoke.

There was a loud cough in the purpose to grab the attention of the ones waiting. The bats looked over to Alfred who stood in the doorway.

"Beg my pardon, but it appears I have found a stowaway."

An orange top fidgeted behind Alfred's legs, trying to hide.

"Who is that?" Tim asked.

"Colin!" the young boy snapped when he finally bothered to see what everyone was staring at.

The young orphan child behind Alfred jumped, startled. He knew he was overstepping his bounders coming here uninvited. He and Damian had only been friends for a few months now and though they had plenty of encounters and discussions, it did not allow him to come over without the others permission. Colin felt bad about trying to sneak into the manor but at the time he felt he had no other choice.

"I assumed he was friend of yours, Master Damian." Alfred said, "When I caught him climbing in through the window, and immediately asked for you behind teary eyes."

"Look, Bruce!" Dick partially yelled, grabbing Bruce's arm. "Damian's first friend. He's growing up!"

"How about that," Bruce said.

"-tt-" Damian responded, "Shut up, Grayson. What are you doing here, Colin? Has something happened?"

"I'm sorry Damian for coming uninvited" the redhead sniffed, eyes still teary. ", but…."

"Spit it out Colin!" the boy demanded.

"That Spanish gang is back near the orphanage and they make wired loud noises at night so can I sleep here with you tonight!?" Colin's tongue pushed out.

Everyone looked over to Damian for his reaction and response. As natural the young Robin took control of the situation.

"Why can't you use your Abuse powers to kick them out of the neighborhood?"

"Other than making a lot of unnecessary noise, they're not causing an actual crime." Colin yawned, "Let me sleep with you."

The Arabic male frowned. He had developed a sort of friendship with the orphan and though he may still have much more to learn about the other, it was becoming increasingly hard each interaction they shared to tell the redhead no. However, he would not be embarrassed in front of his family. Especially Drake.

"I will have to refuse your request, Colin." Damian turned his head away to not see what was coming next.

The redhead sighed and cutely pouted.

"Let your friend stay, Damian." Dick intervened. "You have yet to introduce him to us."

"Stay out of it, Grayson. This has nothing to do with you."

"Please let me sleep here," Colin begged.

"No," Damian said. "I don't even let Tuti sleep with him when he begs. I've never need to sleep with anyone or anything to sleep since birth."

"I can't get into your issues right now, Dami!" Colin whined. "I just need to sleep!"

The eyes of the four bats went wide as they stared down at the usually threatening Damian.

_Dami!?_ They all thought.

Damian never allowed someone to nickname him and that person tried it ended with them in a hospital bed. Dick suddenly grew worried about how the boy would react to his friend's nickname.

"FINE!" Damian bellowed. His defense crumbling in sheer seconds for the orphan boy he's known for only a short time. It pissed the young Robin off to no end how easily this child could make him agree to something so childish.

Everyone but Colin jumped in response to Damian's reaction. Colin had quickly grown use to it.

Damian lifted the blanket he had covering him. "Get in!"

Colin smile lit the room in light and he ran over to his grumpy friend and squeezed in the chair beside him. "Thanks, Dami." He laid his head on the Arabic boy's shoulder.

"-tt-" the boy said, lowering the blanket over both of them. "Just shut up and go to sleep."

While Bruce, Tim and Dick stared at the two young boys in shook, Alfred smiled warmly and sat down in his chair and started the movie.


End file.
